Baking Brownies
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Never tell Kaiba Seto to do something no one has ever seen him do. Especially if he can't do it. [Slight AnzuxSeto.] [Rating for Saftey] [One shot]


**SOS: This had no real inspriation; I had the idea, for some reason, right after I got home from house-sitting with my mother. And then I went and saw **_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _**(Which was pretty funny), and finished the latter part of this.**

**Needless to say, it probably stinks.**

**But you'll read it anyway, won't 'cha?**

_Disclaimer_** - Nope, sorry. Wish it was mine, though.**

_Warnings _**- Major OOCness, a few swear words, and a flash of a hormonal Kaiba. Sorta.**

* * *

Never tell Kaiba Seto to do something no one has seen him do. Especially if he can't do it.

* * *

_Domino High School. Home Economics. 12:58 PM._

Two minutes until the bell rang. Kaiba Seto, of all people, was glad for it. Home Economics was his least favorite class (And that was rather difficult, too; Seto hated school in general. Stupid judges, making the stupid ruling he still had to attend school.), and he hated the teacher even more. She would stand there and ramble on and on about how husbands and wives support each other, and how woman are, traditionally, the housekeepers and some other crap he couldn't remember.

Needless to say, at least half of the population (meaning females in general) hated this particular teacher. Including a Makazi Anzu.

She was in the row in front of the brown-haired CEO, drawing something in a notebook that resembled a blonde, female teacher, on fire. She was silently seething at the traditionalist teacher, tempted to chuck said notebook at said teacher. How dare she insinuate that SHE should be submissive to some man! She glanced quickly at the clock hanging on the wall. One more minute.

Thank God.

Just as everyone was preparing to run out of the class-room at light-speed, the teacher started launching into exactly what their homework assignment was.

"This weekend, you are expected to make some sort of desert and bring it in Monday!" she cried joyously, looking as if this was going to be the happiest thing she said all-day. "You are to work in pairs! Pick any partner!"

Makazi Anzu groaned. Kaiba Seto was wondering whether or not he would get out of the assignment by using his money to get the woman fired.

The bell rung loudly, and the entire class, save for two brown-haired teenagers, zoomed out the door. Blue eyes met blue, and the teacher grinned.

"Great! Makazi-san and Kaiba-san, you two get to be partners!"

* * *

Glare.

Said glared was returned.

Twitch.

"This is stupid."

"Agreed."

"So how about we make this as easy as possible for both of us?"

"Of course."

"Good. You make the food, and we'll pretend we were both in the same room."

Anzu twitched and again, and balled her hand into a fist. "No way, Kaiba! We're BOTH doing this project, or else you can expect to have that damn teacher find out you didn't have the balls to simply bake brownies!"

Both were standing up in intimidating positions, looking like angry cats about to attack each other. Both were residing in the Kaiba Manor living room, and both were not expecting to be interrupted by an eleven year old.

"Niisama?" Blink.

"Hai, Mokuba?" The black-haired boy shuffled into the living room, and looked back and forth between his brother and the brown-haired dancer. Evidently, some odd thoughts ere forming in his mind, and shook his head.

"Nevermind. Ah, but why is Makazi-san talking about your uh... balls?" Collective blink.

"Don't worry about that, Mokuba," Seto said quickly, wagging a finger and pushing him into the hallway. "How about you just go to the movies with Hawkins-san or something, tonight? Or go make havoc and/or destruction in this annoyingly small town? Anything, really; you just need to go have a life. Tonight."

Mokuba blinked, nodded, and shrugged. "Hai, niisama. Ja ne, Makazi-san!"

"Sayanora, Mokuba-kun!" she called after him, and five seconds later she heard the door click behind him. Anzu smirked, glancing at Seto with an look of amusement.

"Ready to make brownies, Kaiba?"

* * *

Anzu had left Seto for five minutes. Seto hadn't wanted to guess what on Earth a female could do in a bathroom for that long, but, apparently, that did _not_ matter anymore. The brown-haired female walked into the kitchen, calling towards him from across the large room, "How are the brownies doing?" She suddenly broke into giggles.

"What do you find so amusing, Makazi?" he growled, evidently finding the situation less than amusing. The poor young prodigy had managed to, somehow, get himself covered completely in flour, and there was a carton of milk lying on the ground, half of it spilled out onto the floor.

"Kaiba, what on Earth did you do?" she cried, still giggling. Oh dear, this was hilarious. "Is cooking not one of your many talents?" He twitched.

"Those items are possessed, I tell you!" He looked absolutely serious. This only caused Anzu laugh even harder. "This is NOT funny, Makazi! Why don't YOU show me how this is supposed to work? Meanwhile, I'm getting changed!" With that said, Seto stomped out, leaving a footprint trail of flour.

Anzu was leaning on the counter for support, laughing for at least five minutes of the time her partner was absent from the room.

* * *

"Now, this is the EASY part, Kaiba," she directed, sticking the pan into the oven. "See? You leave it in there for twenty minutes, take it out, and, ta-da! You're done."

"Really, now?" Sarcasm tinted the male's voice. She said, exasperated.

"Yes, Kaiba. Now, I really need to get home to do some of my other schoolwork." Anzu looked at him doubtfully. "You think you can take out the brownies in exactly twenty minutes?"

"Of course I can!" he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "What, do you think I can't tell time?"

"No. I just don't think you can cook."

* * *

Crap.

Kaiba Seto glared at what was supposed to be a large pile of brownies, dignity and ego slowly crashing into tiny little pieces in front of his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to soon be forced with the wrath of a Makazi Anzu?

Chucking the very badly burnt brownies into a nearby trashcan, he thought about his options. He could either A.) Make more brownies on his own and hope to God they came out right, or B.) Call Makazi and make her come back over to make more brownies.

Option B seemed to be the most likely choice.

Ten minutes later, Anzu was stomping into Kaiba Manor, yelling about incompetent CEOs. Unfortunately, Seto had nothing to say for himself; indeed, it WAS his fault. Why oh why was he cursed with the inability to cook? This time tomorrow, he was making his head cook teach him. That simple.

"Look, Makazi; I'm sorry," he said flatly. "I didn't intend to screw up this project. How about we just get this done with, and we can pretend that this never happened, and you NEVER tell anyone I can't cook?"

She blinked. Kaiba had _apologized_ to _her_? Call up the press and make a news announcement!

"Makazi?" he questioned doubtfully, waving a hand in front of her face. "Have the aliens come back for you already, or are you currently producing a friendship speech?" She sneered, and knocked his hand away.

"Let's just bake those brownies."

* * *

Anzu leaned over, skirt riding up predictably as she reached in one gloved hand towards the brownies.

And a one Kaiba Seto was staring at a rather inappropriate location.

"Kaiba?" she called over her shoulder, placing a brownie-covered pan onto the counter. She suddenly blinked when her wall went unanswered, and turned around to find him staring awkwardly. "Is it your turn for the aliens?"

"Ah, uh, of course not!" he snapped, crossing his arms. "Are the brownies decent?"

"Hai."

"Good."

Awkward silence.

"...wanna try a brownie, Kaiba?"

* * *

**SOS: ...O.o I swear I didn't have any idea where I was going with this. Really. Review please, though, and let me know that I didn't waste my time. x.X**


End file.
